the_temple_of_kradenfandomcom-20200213-history
Book of Kraden
The Book of Kraden is the revealed word of Kraden. It is compiled by the prophet Dracobolt. Creation Creation 1:1-8 1Kraden created Weyard out of four elements, the building blocks of matter. 2The element of Venus he used to create a great disc of earth to serve as a base for all the world. From this base he built up continents, islands, and mountains, great geographical features. He added the highest peak in the world, Mt. Aleph, and the great Mt. Mikage. Kraden also used the element of Venus to add greenery to the world, creating forests and fields. 3Next Kraden took the element of Mercury to fill the world with water. He let pure water flow through the rivers of Angara, fill the Karagol Sea, and saturate the Taopo Swamp. He created the wondrous grotto of Aqua Rock, and he placed the great World Spring in the center of the disc, underneath what would become the town of Altin. This spring would gush water eternally, keeping the ever-draining seas of Weyard continually full. 4Kraden had it in mind to create a people to live on this world, and for their design, he knew that he would have to use the element of Jupiter to fill the world with air for them. The first air in Weyard was Kraden’s breath blown across the disc, rustling the leaves of the trees and causing waves in the water. Kraden saw that wind was good for keeping the world fresh and changing, and so he made winds a part of the world and added a whole cycle of weather to benefit his people who would be forthcoming. 5Before he created the races to populate the world, Kraden infused Weyard with one last element, that of Mars. He put the sun into the sky, to bathe the world in the warm glow of fire during the day. He added volcanic mountains to the world as well, to balance out the erosion of the disc from water rushing over the edges of the earth. 6Finally Kraden was ready to create his people. He used each element to shape their bodies. Each human form was a perfect balance of the elements, and they were made complete when Kraden added the spark of life to them. 7This spark is not a true element, but it has been classified as such by some scholars who have termed it the element of “Heart”. 8It was with this final act that creation was complete. Creation 2:1-10 1Kraden looked over Weyard with contentment. His creation was flourishing. Eons passed in peace. 2However, as humans began to develop, they became less fastidious with Kraden’s creations. This displeased Kraden. 3He decided to take action. Kraden selected four civilizations to be stewards of Weyard. He would imbue them each with a different element of Alchemy in order to allow them to better care for his creation. 4The dragon people of the north were given the power of fire. 5The people of the western continents were gifted with control of the winds and storms. 6The inhabitants of the newly-founded Ankholian Empire had bestowed on them the mastery of wood and rock. 7Entrusted to the island peoples to the east was the power of water and its accompanying healing gifts.8Through this, Kraden had created the new race of people called Adepts. He knew that with their special sensitivity to the elements, they would fell called to protect the world they lived it. 9Throughout the ages, the people called Adepts spread across Weyard, founding new settlements and using their powers mainly for good. 10However, this golden age was not to last. Journey Journey 1:1-9 1The world was dying for the year, just as Weyard was dying without Alchemy, when Kraden left Vale to begin his journey to regenerate the world with the power of Alchemy. 2With his servants following his guidance, Kraden obtained three of the Elemental Stars. He intentionally left the fourth, the Mars Star, in the hands of young Isaac.3Kraden knew that young Isaac was not ready to accept the truth that Kraden offered, and so he allowed Isaac to journey the world in order to become a more worthy disciple. In struggling against Kraden, Isaac would value Kraden's teachings all the more when he finally accepted them. 4And so Kraden left with his Proxian followers and the cunning young Alex. 5 Alex hailed from the northern village of Imil, the location of the Mercury Lighthouse. This was the first destination of Kraden and his followers. Along the way, however, Kraden placed tests in the path of those who accompanied him and those who followed him. 6In the forest of Kolima, those who mistreated the natural world that Kraden had created were punished by living as trees. Kraden had left their punishment to the discretion of his servants Tret and Laurel. 7When Saturos and Menardi were given the choice to aid those afflicted by the curse, they did not see with their hearts and pushed some of the tree people in the water. 8Isaac and his friends not only saved the trees in the water, they worked to save Tret and the people of Kolima. 9 This was the first test, and Isaac passed it. Journey 1:10-18 10Winter cradled the world in its chill embrace, blanketing all life with snow. From the aerie of Mercury Lighthouse, the world that spread in front of Kraden looked like a blank slate that was just waiting for him to create from it a new future. 11Kraden intended that new future to include Isaac and the three young Adepts of great potential whom he had drawn to his side, but now was not the time, for Isaac still did not believe Kraden. 12But now was winter, the death of old ways. 13In the spring of the new world, enriched by Alchemy, Isaac's faith would grow anew. As would the faith of those who accompanied him. 14The staunch Garet, once loyal to Kraden, would never waver. 15Ivan had within him a wellspring of untapped worthiness. 15And gentle Mia had the resolute nature of a true healer which would aid her greatly in her life's calling. 16Kraden had only to awaken the potential within each of them. He allowed them to try their might against Saturos, to see the fighting spirit of their worthy hearts in action. Just as Kraden hoped, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia were pure of heart and strong of conviction. 17However, he kept his plans on track by making sure Mercury Lighthouse was lit. Mercury Psynergy washed through the world like a purifying wave. 18The new age had begun. Adepts Adepts 1:1-9 1Those who follow Kraden now number many, but in the beginning only nine subscribed to his worthy teachings.2There was Felix the emo, whom Kraden turned from a life of cutting and Linkin Park to a worthier path of saving the world. 3Isaac the resolute, who followed the earliest of Kraden's teaching but did not initially receive all the knowledge that Felix had, causing him to for a time act against Kraden's teachings unknowingly. 4Garet the loud was always a vocal proclaimer of Kraden's cause. 5Ivan the wise became a great sage to follow Kraden, perhaps the single most worthy person besides Kraden himself. 6Mia the pure spread the teachings of Kraden, as well as great healing throughout Weyard. 7Jenna the charismatic often worked with Garet to convert heathens. 8Sheba the perceptive wrote many works to rebut criticisms levelled against Kraden, and Piers the Lemurian became a high priest at the Temple of Kraden. There was a ninth follower of this time. 9He was Alex the cunning, and while he revered Kraden for his knowledge, he eventually betrayed the worthy one and tried to sieze Alchemy for himself. Kraden's servant, the Wise One banished Alex, however. Adepts 2:1-7 1It came to pass that, many years after the original nine followers of Kraden had passed on, a new group of worthy ones appeared. Their coming occurred during a dark time when many had begun to doubt Kraden. There were those who scoffed at the Wheat Sword, even. 2But, like a light in the darkness, they came. There was RyuKenshin, the Prophet of Wheat, who related the gospel of the Wheat Sword to the masses, telling the tale of how the original heroes obtained the wonderful item. 3Lady KairiPower of the Giraffes aided RyuKenshin in uncovering the truth of the Wheat Sword and the path to finding worthiness in Kraden. 4The Lady Dash was RyuKenshin’s right hand in striking down the unbelievers who resisted Kraden. These three eventually made their way to the Temple of Kraden. 5The Temple had lain dormant during the dark times, but one man decided to renovate it and call forth the Kradenettes who had been scattered across the land. This man was named Dantaron, though he took the name of Saturos when he entered the service of the Temple. 6Just as RyuKenshin had gathered followers to help him in his missionary work of spreading the truth about the Wheat Sword, so had Saturos found disciples to help him re-establish the Temple of Kraden. Vaèscent the Scribe chronicled much of the history of Weyard’s great Adepts in his trademark verbose fashion, and Sir Cobra applied himself to the study of the workings of the world of Weyard. 7These were the first. Armaments Armaments 1: 1-8 1And thus Kraden spake unto his people: “There shalt be a time when I am no longer with you, my children. Weep not, for I shall provide protection for mine. I shalt bestow upon my high priests sacred weapons to use to defend my people.” 2Having spoken, Kraden produced a mighty blade, wieldable only by true heroes of Kraden. 3This was the Wheat Sword. 4Kraden spoke at length about the sacred sword, telling the story that the great prophet RyuKenshin would later chronicle. Kraden concluded by giving the blade over to his most loyal Adepts. 5Kraden next brought forth an Oil Drop, and he proclaimed it the Holy Oil Drop of Atteka. And Kraden spaketh thusly: “I have blessed this, mine Holy Oil Drop, that with it thou shalt be able to, through my mercy, blow thine enemies to tiny bits in my name.” 6And, lo, Kraden did grin, and the people fed upon the cheese and kelp and møøse and deer and marmots and fluffy animals and green alligators and long-necked geese and humpy-backed camels and chimpanzees and cats and rats and elephants, but before they could get to the unicorns, Garet did remark unto Kraden, 7“Lord, didst thou not pretty much plagiarize this scene from Monty Python and the Holy Grail? For, lo, I’m pretty sure I remember-“ 8And, yea, verily did Kraden smote him, and there was much rejoicing. Dictates Dictates 1:1-5 1And lo, Kraden set forth these commands for those who would follow him as his chosen people. He bade them revere his knowledge as the great sage and creator. Kraden told his people to work always to please him. 2His name was sacred and to be used for good, and his precepts honored. Disciples were to give him honor daily. 3If one sinned, atonement must be made. 4To achieve greater worthiness, a worthy one could be offered up as a sacrifice to Kraden as the ultimate sign on devotion. 5All four elements are to be considered equal under his gaze, and cookies are the holy food of his people. The Wheat Sword must always be acknowledged as Kraden's great gift to mankind, and Kraden's Temple must always be full of loyal Adepts to honor him. Dictates 2:1-4 1And lo, Kraden did smileth on his chosen people, the high priests and priestesses to whom the administrative duties of caring for his flock and Temple fell. The Great Sage did sayeth unto them, "I have given thee great power and the wisdom to know when thou must employ it." 2Spaketh one of his priests, "Surely you mean for us to be cautious stewards of this holy gift and use it only to enforce your will and to spread justice across the land." 3Kraden fondly regarded his people. "Thou art wise as I have taught thee to be, but thou must rejoice in my gift to thee. Lo, and I say unto thee, whensoever one uses the power I have granted him or her for the lulz, they have done a great deed in my name." 4The first day of April was evermore set aside in remembrance of this holy proclamation. There was much rejoicing in the secret inner sanctum of the Temple where only the worthy ones with the power were allowed. The rest of the populace cowered in fear. Dictates 2:5-10 1"And yea, my people," spaketh Kraden, "be well aware of those who will try to sway you from my side. They will use trickery and clever words to discredit your beliefs, but you must stay true always to the light." 2"How shall they trick us, Kraden?" asked Ivan the Wise, cleverest amongst Kraden's disciples but humble enough to know his own limits. 3"Some may come proclaiming to be a new incarnation," said Kraden. 4"They will demand obedience and strange rituals, perhaps involving various appendages not usually found on humans except in Japanese fetish porn." 5The Adepts all shuddered. "You must deny this false prophet and souffle it." 6"Sounds easy enough!" said Garet, Kraden's loyal follower who never suffered heretics. Rather, the heretics suffered, usually fourth degree burns. 7"You must also beware the more insidious evil," cautioned Kraden, "those who may come from inside your own ranks. 8They may claim to know my will, but you will know by their heresy that they have fallen from my side, even if they claim to be acting in my name." 9"Who would do that, Kraden?" Sheba asked. She would one day be the greatest defender of Kraden's teachings, but now she was but a youth whose innocence had not been broken by the betrayals of heretics. 10"Some are not satisfied with wisdom and light but must grasp beyond their reach," said Kraden, and everyone had to be satisfied with this answer that sounded like it came from a fortune cookie. Shipping Shipping 1:1-13 1And, lol, Kraden said unto the Adepts: "Thou shalt not practice monogamy. Rather spread thine love amongst each other and pair thineselves off in many varied ways. Thou shalt not discriminate on the basis on one another's gender; nay, thou shalt embrace the yaoi and share thine thoughts on it.” 2Upon hearing these words, there was much rejoicing amongst the populace. Many stories were told about the romantic exploits of the Adepts. It was a golden age of free love. 3This harmony was not to last, however, for differing factions began to form. They would argue about which of the Adepts truly loved each other. 4Lo, this was mightily weird, not to mention just plain nebby. 5These factions were split into two main camps, those who called themselves Mudshippers and those who took the name of Valeshippers. For seven days and seven nights, they lobbed insults and supposed proofs of their respective positions back and forth. 6“Valeshipping is canon!” cried the Valeshippers. “For in Madra, the great Jenna all but admitted her teenage infatuation with Isaac the Resolute. And Garet and Mia go better together, anyway. Opposites attract, and what could be more opposite than Mars and Mercury?” 7But these words swayed not the Mudshippers. They retaliated by pointing out the compatible natures of Isaac and Mia, also talking of the scene in Vale before the quest started, when Jenna and Garet were possibly flirting with each other. 8The Valeshippers lashed out next with the events of Jupiter Lighthouse, where Garet, not Isaac, falls off the ledge to try and save Mia. 9Back and forth flew the dubious bits of proof which each side could muster. 10On the sidelines were many fringe groups. These small followings spoke of many ‘ships, both conventional and crack. 11On the whole, they were left in peace by the Mudshippers and the Valeshippers, free to pair Sheba with Ivan or Felix, or Felix with Kay, Karst, Feizhi, or even Piers (sometimes called Picard). But woe unto them should they try to pair Isaac with someone other than Mia or Jenna. For then there would be a great outpouring of wrath.12The floodgates would open, and a deluge of hateful reviews would wash into the inboxes of deviant writers. They would be chastised for writing against the true intentions of Kraden’s will. 13This will of Kraden was either to write Mudshipping or Valeshipping, depending on which variety of false teaching the reviewer adhered to. Decline Decline 1:1-11 1And so it came to pass that Kraden's time on Weyard was at an end. He took his leave from the mortal plane to pass beyond. Weyard was plunged into darkness. 2Lacking their leader, the people turned to the Wise One for guidance. The Wise One had been Kraden's humble servant for all the years of his reign. 3When the envoy to Vale reached their destination, they found that the Wise One had vanished into the heart of Mt. Aleph. All those who entered Sol Sanctum were not to be seen again.4Heavy of heart, those seekers returned to their hometowns. 5Weyard became a land of chaos. Many followers of Kraden left their worship of him and instead worshipped Alchemy. 6True followers reprimanded them, but those who stayed true were often subjected to horrible torture. 7Only one thing guided the followers of Kraden in this time of darkness. 8Kraden had left behind a profound document when he had passed beyond. It was a piece of parchment that had been in his hand when he passed.9None could read this parchment, though, for unless one was worthy enough, one's eyes would burst into flame upon trying. 10It was many years before one was worthy enough to read the parchment. It was a farewell note from Kraden. He spoke that he would return again when the Wise One was next seen. There was a date on the parchment, but it told neither the day nor the hour. It did mention that this event would occur in June, though.11Every June, true followers of Kraden renew their vows of faithfulness and fast from wheat. Decline 2:1-7 1In time the common folk began to forget Kraden's greatness. 2He was referred to as "the old man" and "that guy who talks too much." Kraden's disciples did their best to promote the great sage's teachings and wisdom, but the people fell into apathy. 3New, false gods arose. Sometimes Kraden was conflated with them, such as was the case with the abominable entity called "Kraden-Beatrice." 4When belief was replaced by lip service, the people of Weyard learned the true consequences of their folly. 5The Abomination, the Sunderer of Consciousness, the Unholy One returned to the land. Steve Heiden had come to complete that which he had attempted so many years ago.6Many fell before his immense power. Those who tried to defend Kraden's people in the name of the great sage were petrified by Heiden's malevolent gaze. Even the Snack Bar, the bastion stronghold of Kraden's people, was destroyed. 7All hope seemed lost. But yet, still the true believers put their faith in Kraden. Category:Temple Lore